Tetes Hujan
by Motoharunana
Summary: Dalam balutan hujan, mereka memadu rindu yang sempat mengendap di hati masing-masing/"Oh, jadi kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku ya? Hm?"/ AU.


**TETES HUJAN**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, typo, misstypo, etc.

SasuSaku Ficts

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam lamanya kedua insan berbeda gender itu duduk bersama dalam salah satu café sederhana di pusat Konoha. Dan Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya untuk mereka melakukan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat. Bertemu, bercakap, tertawa dan merasakan pertemuan yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap satu kali dalam satu minggu. Memadu kasih dan menguarkan kerinduan yang sempat mengendap di hati masing-masing.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya bertemu kembali. Menikmati alunan lagu-lagu jazz yang mengalun dalam café serta mendengar sapaan ramah dari pelayan yang sesekali mencatat pesanan dan mengantar pesanan yang di minta setelah di pesannya. Lama mereka memadu rindu, waktu nampaknya cepat sekali berlalu. Dan kedua insan itu nampaknya harus berpisah di sana, melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya tanpa saling bertemu.

Namun sayangnya, kali ini waktu seolah enggan untuk memisahkan mereka.

Tetes air yang berjatuhan terlihat di salah satu kaca besar dalam café. Menampilkan suara gemericiknya yang begitu mendendangkan suara terbaiknya. Suara hujan yang turun pun kini terdengar beradu dengan alunan musik jazz yang menguar dari dalam café tempat keduanya bernaung.

Mata hijau sang gadis bermahkota merah jambu yang tadi sempat gelisah, kini mulai mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas. Memanggil seorang pelayan yang kini menghampiri kedua pasangan yang nampaknya akan memesan pesanan sekali lagi.

"Ya, ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan ramah pada keduanya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil berpikir, "Um, aku pesan teh hijau panas ya. Dan kau Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?"

Suara gadis itu nampaknya mampu membuat perhatian lelaki yang di panggil Sasuke itu teralihkan dari kaca besar yang sempat menjadi objeknya.

"Kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula," tukasnya singkat. Sama seperti biasanya.

Sang pelayan kini mencatat kedua pesanan pasangan muda itu. Tak lama setelahnya, ia berujar kembali, "Ada lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sedang Sasuke kini memokuskan perhatiannya pada hujan yang senantiasa bertengger di kaca besar café. Sang pelayan dengan sigap berlalu seraya membawa catatan pesanan milik mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke. Ia mulai menyangga dagunya pada salah satu tangannya. Dan tangan yang satunya lagi mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Namun mata hijau itu tetap tertuju sepenuhnya pada lelaki yang masih terfokus menatap hujan yang masih senantiasa bertengger di luar sana.

"Sebegitu menariknya ya hujan dari pada aku?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadisnya yang kini menatapnya malas seraya menyunggingkan bibirnya miring. Seolah terlihat merajuk pada lelakinya.

Sasuke manatap mata hijau itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti biasanya, namun memberi kesan kelembutan di sana. Menatap mata hijau yang berkilat jenaka di hadapannya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tengah memikirkan suatu hal Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar melembut namun menarik rasa penasaran Sakura yang kini menautkan kedua alisnya. Tanda ingin tahu.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Sakura pada lelaki itu yang masih menatap dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Sesuatu yang sulit untuk di utarakan."

Sakura semakin penasaran melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Masih menautkan alisnya, ia mulai menyangga kedua tangannya pada dagunya. Menatap mata hitam itu penuh harap.

"Jadi intinya… kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Hm?" Wanita itu berucap sebal, itu terdengar dari nada suaranya yang nampak berbeda. Menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Jeda sejenak. Hening menyelimuti kedua insan itu. Hanya suara gemericik hujan dan alunan musik yang terdengar di telinga keduanya. Sasuke masih menatap gadis di hadapannya, sedang Sakura kini meliarkan penglihatan matanya kesana kemari.

Suara kaki yang melangkah ke arah meja mereka terdengar, menagantarkan pesanan mereka. Suara ramah sang pelayan nampaknya tak melunturkan sesuatu yang tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Silahkan di nikmati hidangannya," tukas sang pelayan ramah sebelum akhirnya sang pelayan meninggalkan meja kedua orang itu dengan pesanan yang telah di hidangkan di depan meja mereka.

Masih tak ada suara dari keduanya. Sakura yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya, kini mulai menyesap minumannya dalam cangkir putih miliknya. Menyesap pelan seraya meniup-niup minuman di dalamnya, menimbulkan uap yang mengepul dan keluar dari sana. Dan Sasuke yang masih berada di hadapannya, memerhatikan tingkah gadis itu. Tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

Suara Sasuke yang mengudara masuk ke telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh hijau panas itu ke atas tatakan yang polos tanpa gambar di atas meja.

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya secara bergantian. Ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersuara juga.

"Memangnya apa?"

Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan itu. Ia melirik ke arah kaca besar itu menampilkan beberapa tetes hujan yang berjatuhan di luar sana.

"Um… Kau pernah berpikir berapa banyak tetes hujan yang jatuh di luar sana?"

Pertanyaan yang di tujukan pada Sakura nampaknya membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang kini terulur di atas meja. Menggenggamnya penuh cinta seraya mengeluarkan suara yang tadi sempat tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Kau tahu, karena seberapapun banyaknya jumlah tetes hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi, itu tidak sebanding dengan cintaku padamu Sakura."

Dan Sakura ternganga sekarang mendengar ucapan lelakinya. Pun rona kemerahan yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Membuat lelaki itu melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Ah Sasukeeeeeeee."

**FIN**

A/N: Ini maksain nulis. Padahal feel nulisnya gak ada. Ta-tapi daripada kelamaan feel nulisnya gak ada dan gak nulis-nulis, akhirnya beraniin buat nulis lagi. Hasilnya kaya gini. Gimana? Jelek ya? Maaf T^T

Terima kasih telah membaca karya ini. Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Di butuhkan saran dan kritik demi kelangsungan di Ficts-ficts mendatang. Mind to RnR?

Motoharunana

**Saturday, March 8. 2014; 21.34**


End file.
